


under the starlight

by shelley123



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Megatron - Fandom, Transformers, transformers×readers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelley123/pseuds/shelley123
Relationships: megatron×reader, megatron×you
Kudos: 2





	under the starlight

"想和威震天先生去看看星星。"  
你想约什么时间?  
你什么时候有空呀   
明天晚上好了。  
伴随着晚风  
我只想寻找他的踪迹  
似乎夜色晚了  
我的女士，请问你在寻找谁呀?  
黑影映衬着一个身影  
接着，他把我抱起来，用右臂抱着左臂护着我  
走吧，my lady  
where do you want to see the stars?  
On the hill, around the lake or sit on the grass?  
By the way, i have wrote a poem for you,  
"Can you hear my sparks sparking when i see you  
Will you be with me from the night till dawn  
Or you will be like the wind above the hill just a wisper   
fairy just flash and disappear? "  
走到山上，布满草丛的山坡，空旷，可以看到满天的繁星，夏季大三角，最闪耀的天狼星和若隐若现的织女星  
他轻轻的把我放下来  
meg，how do you do today  
i am fine，how about you, my lady?  
我带上了上一次约会他送我的水晶戒指，轻轻地碰了一下他高挺的鼻梁，在他的侧脸上轻轻地吻了一下  
you are my dearest lord megatron，my only lord ，forever.  
Oh how sweet you are ,my love.  
接着，他轻轻的把我抱到了他的金属腿部，十指相扣，让我轻轻地靠在他的怀里，我可以感受到，他胸口的火种似乎在快速跳动  
i have something to tell you my love，if you wish to listen，i would be very glad.  
What is it please?  
请把头转过来  
突然，他趁我转头的时候，突然捧住了我的脸庞，温柔地和我接吻了。  
meg……meg……  
闭上眼睛，耳畔是山间的呼啸声  
我用左手挽住他的金属质感的头部，右手捧住他的金属质感脸庞，轻轻的，在接吻结束后，双手捧着他的脸，深情地看着他，对视了很久。  
立体的面容，柔和却放着耀眼的红光的眸子高挺的鼻梁下是抿着  
眼角处，似乎感受到，一丝哀伤和柔美  
我，轻轻的，抱住了他机械质感的脖子，将头靠在他宽大的金属肩膀上，同时感觉到他用他的机械臂膀，从我的背后轻轻地抱住了我，  
并用清凉的机械关节轻轻地 轻轻地拍了两下我的背后  
我们抱了许久，让我不想放开  
time to go，他轻轻的，松开了手臂，温柔地看着怀里的人儿  
轻轻的，擦拭了一下，怀里的小姑娘眼角上的泪珠  
并在她的额前轻轻地吻了一下  
goodbye my love，把我送到楼下的威震天先生轻轻地招手  
peace through your hug，mr.megatron  
goodnight，my lord，my love，and my shinest star.


End file.
